


Filthy Little Come Slut

by TriDogMom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Come play, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Filthy, Food Play, Multi, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Public Orgasms, Sex Toys, Spit-roasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Two Cocks in One Mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom
Summary: The one where Hermione is sleeping with both Malfoy’s and things get filthy
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 54
Kudos: 461
Collections: Good Girl Hermione





	Filthy Little Come Slut

**Author's Note:**

> A million thanks to BreathOfThePhoenix and PotionChemist for all their help on this little slice of filth!!!

“They’re so sweet to you!” Ginny said, looking through the large box that had been sitting on the coffee table when they arrived at Hermione’s flat. 

There was a Ministry ceremony tonight and Harry and the Malfoys had arranged for Hermione and Ginny to spend the day at the spa getting ready. As soon as she saw it, Hermione had opened the box embossed with the Malfoy crest and found Lucius and Draco had sent over an outfit for her to wear tonight, including a bra and knickers. Hermione was nervous because, while they had been out in public separately, this was the first time she was going out with both Malfoy men together. 

The magical world didn’t have the same stigmas that the Muggle world did on multiple partners in a relationship, but Hermione was still nervous. She didn’t care about what other people would think; she was more worried she wouldn’t be able to keep her hands off Lucius and Draco. Every time she was with both of them, it felt like her magic was singing, calling to them. Since they started dating, she had yet to be in the same room as them and keep her clothes on. 

Hell, it  _ started _ the first time she was alone in a room with both of them. Narcissa had left England, and the Malfoy men, behind as soon as their names were cleared by the Ministry. Freshly divorced, Lucius had worked hard on repairing their reputation while Draco had gone back to Hogwarts to repeat his final year. While there, he struck up a friendship with Hermione after being partnered up in Potions. After they had finished N.E.W.T.s, Draco invited her and their friends to the newly renovated Malfoy Manor to celebrate. 

The night was a success, people from all houses mixing together and filling the ballroom with laughter instead of the screams that had filled the space before. Alcohol circled the room on trays, and after a few drunk rounds of ‘Pin The Nose on Voldemort’, the house elves had led partiers towards the Floos with bags of hangover potion. Hermione and Draco, finally acting on all the flirting they’d done over the last couple of months, had retired to his room together. 

The next morning, a delicious ache between her thighs from their lovemaking, Hermione showered with Draco before heading down to a late breakfast. Lucius cocked his eyebrow at their intertwined hands before continuing to eat. Hermione had stared at the older Malfoy as he cleaned the whipped cream from his spoon and blushed as she imagined what it would have been like if he had joined them in their celebrations. 

_ “You’re panting, Granger,” Draco whispered in her ear. “Imagining what it would be like to be the spoon? Have that tongue licking  _ your _ cream?” _

_ Her answering whimper was loud enough that Lucius looked at her from across the small table. He smirked as Draco pulled her onto his own lap, spreading her thighs wide. He snaked his arm around her, slipping it under her shirt to pinch her nipple. His other hand moved between her thighs, rubbing her pussy through her denims.  _

_ “Granger was wondering if you would rather have her for breakfast, Father. She is just as sweet as your fruit tray.” _

_ “Draco,” Hermione said, eyes still on Lucius. “He’s your father.” _

_ “Doesn’t bother me. And…” he trailed off, slipping his hand into the waistband of her trousers and knickers to rub her pussy, “your body doesn’t seem to have any objections. Unless there is another reason you’re so wet.” _

_ Lucius stood up and, with a wave of his wand, the table was cleared except for the bowl of whipped cream. Walking towards them, he picked Hermione up from Draco’s arms and placed her on the table. Another wave of his wand and she was naked. Picking up the cream, Lucius spread it over her hard nipples before looking over at his son. With a nod, Draco rose from his seat. Hermione was pretty sure she had died as they stood side by side and leaned down to lick her breasts clean.  _

_ “Fuck me!” she cried out.  _

_ “I plan on it, my dear, but not until I’ve tasted more of you,” Lucius said in his smooth drawling voice.  _

More than a year had passed, and Hermione’s reactions to them were still the same. 

“Earth to Hermione!” Ginny called, waving her hand in front of her face. “What were  _ you _ thinking about?”

“Nothing,” Hermione said quickly. 

Ginny rolled her eyes. “That would explain the lip biting and the way you were rubbing your thighs together. I get it—your men are hot. Try to focus on getting ready to see them instead of standing there fantasising. I gotta go.”

Less than thirty minutes later, Hermione was dressed in her off the shoulder, wine coloured, trumpet style dress. She had been surprised when she pulled it out of the box. Normally her men liked it when she was in something that was low cut with a high slit. By their standards, this dress was quite modest. Readjusting her boobs in the strapless bra one more time, she walked out of her room. 

"You look gorgeous, Hermione," Draco said, stepping forward to kiss her cheek. 

"You never call me Hermione," she responded. 

"Special occasion. Aren't you going to tell me how handsome I am?"

Hermione stepped back to look at Draco and Lucius, who was a few steps behind them. They were in matching black dress robes and looked even sexier than usual. 

"You both look wonderful."

"Are you ready to go?" Lucius asked as he moved to take her hands. He looked her up and down. "Draco is right, you do look gorgeous."

"Thank you. I'm ready."

They arrived at the Ministry and Hermione allowed Lucius to take her cloak. Draco kept a calming hand on her lower back. The magical world was a lot like the old Muggle aristocracy and you couldn’t enter the ballroom without being announced by some pompous airbag. Hermione hated it because, as soon as her name was said, the room would always turn and stare as the camera flashes blinded her. Lucius stepped beside her, offering his arm. Leading them forward, he whispered their information to the man at the door. 

“Messrs Lucius and Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger!”

Hermione gasped and tried to control her features as her men led her into the ballroom. Flashes were everywhere and it was all she could do to put one foot in front of the other. As soon as the man had spoken, she felt suction on her tits, as if each nipple had a mouth around it, licking and sucking. Her knickers had started to move, pushing against her clit; a third mouth to torment her sex. 

"Mr Malfoy!"

"Miss Granger!"

"Are you three together?"

"How did Granger convince you both to date her at the same time?"

"Is she after the Malfoy vaults?"

Every shout from the press seemed to cause a reaction in her body. Her pussy was being licked, her tits sucked, then a half second break before it started again. Lucius held up his hands to quiet the reporters. Hermione breathed deeply. Her knickers were finally still, fucking ruined with her arousal, but unmoving. Her breasts were still being suckled, but she could deal with that for now. 

"Everyone is well aware of our relationship with Hermione and we won't be answering questions," Lucius said firmly before glaring at them. "And if I hear one more question about her being after our money you will be sued for slander and libel if you print it." 

Taking Hermione by the arm, he led her into the ballroom. 

"Guys," Hermione choked out. "What's going on with my clothes?”

Lucius and Draco moved to stand in front of her to look her up and down. They moved in sync to stand behind her. Draco leaned forward and kissed her neck. 

“Your clothes look wonderful, Hermione. I want to grab your arse, but I’ll wait until we don’t have an audience.”

“Do you not like the color, dear?” Lucius asked, moving to stand in front of her again. “I think it looks wonderful with your skin tone.”

“That is not what I meant—“

“Hermione Granger?” someone yelled from nearby and she groaned as the feeling of a tongue licking her pussy started again. “It is you! And with the Malfoys.”

Hermione turned to look at Parvati Patil as she tried to breathe through the orgasm that was ripping through her body. 

“He- hello, Parvati. Ni- nice to s-see y-you,” Hermione gritted out. 

“I can tell you’re busy with your men. Just wanted to say hi, and… well good job and snagging them. Lucky witch.”

Hermione watched Parvati leave before grabbing both of her men and dragging them to a dark corner. She raised her eyebrow and tapped her foot at them, but they just stood there and smirked at her.  _ Fucking wankers! _

“Something wrong,  _ Granger _ ?” Draco asked, spinning her so her back was against the wall. 

At his words, her knickers stopped moving and that was when she realised her nipples were no longer being sweetly tormented. 

“You gave me charmed knickers?” she hissed.

“We’re Malfoys, Granger.”

“Fuck,” Hermione breathed out as her body was stimulated. She had just enough brain function to figure out that their last names were the words that triggered and stopped the stimulation. “Malfoy. Granger,” she panted out, getting them to stop. “I can’t go through the whole night like this. What do I need to do?”

Lucius moved towards her, pressing his body against hers and reaching around her to grab her arse. “Nothing much. Just let us fuck that pretty little face of yours.”

“Here?!”

“I am sure we would find a place. Or use your office.”

“Ladies and Gentlemen!” Kingsley’s voice called. “Will you please take your seats so we may begin?”

“You two are dead,” Hermione said, pushing against them and making her way to their assigned table. 

She was going to die of embarrassment. There was no point in living any longer. Before she had a chance to take her men into an abandoned office and rid her underclothes of the spell, Kingsley had started his speech. Stupid Minister thought it might be nice to do the official stuff  _ before  _ eating. So Hermione was forced to sit through thirty minutes of Kingsley singing the praises of her accomplishments in furthering the rights of magical creatures. Every other time the fucker said her name, her knickers would stimulate her. She lost count after the fifth orgasm but didn’t think she would ever forget the one she’d had on her way across the stage to get her award. 

When Kingsley had  _ finally _ stopped talking, Hermione glared at her men before standing and making her way out of the ballroom. Searching, she found an unlocked door and slipped inside the office. She was already transfiguring the furniture for her needs when, within moments, her men were with her. 

“Enjoying your night?” Draco asked. 

“Shut up, take your cock out and put it in my mouth. Lucius,” Hermione turned to him, “wipe that smirk off your face. You have five seconds to get your dick in my cunt or I’m leaving.”

They wasted no time. Hermione lay herself on the table she had created and spread her legs wide for Lucius while hanging her head off the other side. Draco approached her, hard dick already in hand and rubbed the tip against her lips. She was pleased she had made the table the right height, but the thought slipped her mind as Lucius whispered a cutting spell on her knickers and slammed into her, causing her to gasp. Draco took advantage of her open mouth and pressed his cock into her. 

“Such an eager slut,” Lucius purred. “So hot and wet for us.”

“Spit roasted like the whore she is,” Draco agreed. “She loves getting her face fucked. Don’t you, whore?”

Hermione tried to agree with him, but it only came out as a hum around his cock and Draco pressed deeper into her, allowing his cock to push against the back of her throat. Lucius was fucking her with abandon, the sound of his skin slapping against hers filling the room. He gripped her arse tight, lifting her hips to a better angle, and she slipped further off the table towards Draco. 

“I’m gonna come all over these tits, witch,” Draco growled. “Rub it into your chest so you smell like me all night.”

Hermione wanted to yell  _ yes! _ but couldn’t speak around the cock in her mouth. Draco grasped her head, holding it still as he started to thrust into her, his dick smacking the back of her throat and causing her to gag. She could feel his bollocks start to tighten when they hit her face. Studdenly, Draco pulled out of her mouth and Hermione felt splash after splash of his come on her chest. 

“Fuck,” Lucius cried. 

His cock pulsed within her and she could feel streams of his orgasm filling her pussy. With no hesitation, Lucius pulled out of her and, dropping to his knees, pulled her hips towards his face. His tongue assaulted her cunt, flicking over her clit and swirling around her opening, cleaning his seed from her. 

“Come on his face, Hermione,” Draco said, his hands working his come into her tits, as he had promised. 

Hermione yelled as her orgasm tore through her; her magic flaring and causing the room to flash with light. It was something that often happened when she was with them — bursts of uncontrolled magic. 

“Such a good girl,” Lucius said, pressing a final kiss to her quim. 

Hermione sat up, catching her breath. She pressed a hand to her heart and pulled it back when she felt the stickiness of Draco’s come on her skin. 

“Is one of you going to clean me up or do you really want me walking around with your come on me?” Hermione asked. 

“We’re leaving it,” Lucius said. “It matches your come that’s all over my face.”

“Merlin we’re a fucked up group,” Hermione muttered. 

They helped her off the table and she smiled as they continued making sure she looked as flawless as she had when they’d arrived at the Ministry. The Malfoy men knew more beauty charms than she did and it took almost no time for her hair to be fixed and her dress put back to rights. Lucius vanished the destroyed remains of her knickers. They were just about to open the door when she stopped them. 

“The charm on my bra is removed?” 

“Malfoy,” Draco said and smiled when nothing happened, proving the spell had been cancelled. 

  
  


* * *

Hermione stepped out of the Floo into Malfoy Manor and moved aside to allow Draco and Lucius to follow. They had stayed at the ball one more hour before Hermione had whispered in Lucius’ ear that she was ready to go home and play. He had wasted no time in pulling Draco out of a conversation with Harry Potter before heading towards the Floo. 

Making their way to the Master bedroom, Hermione kicked off her heels and conjured a hair tie, pulling her hair into a top knot. 

“Shower, then fucking,” she told them. “You have ten minutes until I am done.”

Stepping out of the shower, Hermione dried herself but didn’t dress as she made her way into the bedroom. She smiled at her men. They were naked, hair still damp from their own showers and laying side by side, both pumping their hard cocks in their hands. She walked to the bedside table she kept filled with her sex toys and opened it. Pulling out two potion vials, she handed one to each of them. 

“What’s this?” Draco asked, holding the potion up to the light to examine it. 

“New stamina potion I helped George make for his adult line. You two teased me for hours tonight. I expect hours of fucking. You’re going to need that to keep up with me.”

The Malfoys looked at each other before popping the corks and downing the potions. Hermione had been ecstatic when George asked her to help him with this potion. She had no complaints about how much sex she had and, with two men, she could go all night. She often had one fucking her while the other recovered. But sometimes she wanted to go all night with both of them at the same time and George’s potion was like an answer to her prayers. 

“Come stand in front of me,” Hermione said, pointing to the space before her and dropping to her knees. 

Both Malfoys were about the same height and when she was in a tall kneel, her mouth was at the perfect potion to suck their cocks without straining herself. She leaned to her right and took Lucius’ cock in her mouth for a moment before moving to her left to do the same for Draco. They were similar in size, Lucius a little longer, Draco a little thicker, and she had yet to get sick of the feeling of them filling her mouth. She continued to move between them, alternating between kissing, licking, and deep throating them. 

Pulling off, she took them both in hand. “Move closer,” she said, her voice thick with desire. “I want you both in my mouth at the same time.”

Matching groans filled the room as they stood hip to hip, their cocks stopping just shy of her mouth. Leaving forward, Hermione opened her mouth as wide as she could and sucked them both in. Her lips were stretched to the limit, but she loved it. Using her hands, she stroked the part of their cocks that wouldn’t fit in her mouth. 

“Fuck,” Lucius cried. “I’m gonna come.”

”Me too,” Draco added. “Drink our come, slut.”

Hermione increased the pressure on their cocks with her hands, pumping as fast as she could. Each of them wrapped a hand in her hair and pressed her hard to them. They both grunted and she felt their cocks pulse as their come filled her mouth. There was so much it dripped out and spilled on her tits as she tried to swallow. Lucius and Draco pulled back at the same time and twin shots of come splattered across her face.

She knew how she must look. Eyes wet from crying, mouth red from being fucked by two cocks, come across her cheeks and running down her chin to land on her chest. If you had told her a year ago she would love being a come slut for these men, she would have laughed. But now there was nothing sexier than letting them use her body for their pleasure, or using theirs when she was in the mood to dominate them. 

“You look like such a whore,” Lucius said, reaching down to help her up. “The most perfect Malfoy whore.”

“What next, Princess?” Draco asked, his cock already hardening again. “You ready to get fucked?”

“I want you to fuck my arse, Draco, while Lucius fills my cunt.” 

Hermione moved away from them to get onto the bed. She kept eye contact with them as she muttered  _ Anodedolatus,  _ the spell that magically prepared her body for anal sex. She grinned at the matching looks of heat her men sent her way. They had told her more than once there was nothing better than fucking her at the same time. 

Lucius made his way onto the bed, stretching himself out so his head was almost hanging off the end. Hermione gave him a look of confusion before she felt Draco grasp her around the waist. She yelped in surprise. Carrying her like she weighed nothing, Draco placed her over Lucius’ face so her head was pointing towards the top of the bed. 

Hermione moaned as Lucius began to eat her cunt. She tried not to compare her men, but Lucius was the best pussy eater in the entire world. Draco was good, but Lucius was like a cunnilingus god. Dropping down onto her elbows, Hermione began to rock her hips against his face as she took his hard cock into her mouth. 

She groaned, causing Lucius to buck up into her as Draco started to lick her arsehole. Hermione tried to open her eyes, but she only saw stars as both men licked her with ambition. Draco pushed his tongue into her tight opening and she pushed back against him, causing Lucius’ tongue to slip from her cunt and slide across her clit. One of them, but Merlin knew which one, pushed two fingers into her. They easily found her g-spot and rubbed harshly against it. Hermione pulled her mouth off Lucius as her whole body went rigid and she came, squirting her release all over Lucius’ face. 

As Draco removed his mouth from between her arse cheeks, Hermione rolled herself to Lucius’ side, trying to catch her breath. 

“Come lick daddy’s face clean, slut,” Lucius said.

Hermione moved, moving back on top of Lucius and licking his face. She cleaned his cheeks and chin before pressing her lips to his. She forced her tongue inside and moaned at the taste of herself on his tongue. She felt Draco grab her hips and position her over Lucius’ still hard cock. Pulling back from the kiss long enough to impale herself on Lucius, Hermione grinned before kissing him again. 

She felt the bed dip and Draco crawled behind her. Lucius pulled back and captured her face in his hands. Hermione didn’t know why, but he liked to watch her face whenever Draco filled her arse. Hermione took a deep breath, relaxing herself as Draco pushed past the tight ring of muscle, only stopping when he was fully seated within her. 

“You feel so good between us, Granger,” Draco growled into her ear. “Such a tight little cock slut. You like being filled?”

“Yes!” Hermione cried. 

“Such a good little whore,” Lucius whispered before pulling her face down to his own to kiss her. 

Hermione let her mind go as Draco and Lucius moved in and out of her in a rhythm they had perfected over the last few months. As one pushed in, the other pulled out. Hermione could feel her magic gathering at her core as it always did when she was between them. Some people might have thought it was dark magic, but she knew there was nothing purer than sex magic. The kind of magic that allowed you to empty yourself of everything within you and push it into your partner, or partners in her case, and allow them to fill you with their own magic. 

“Yes,” she breathed. “Can you feel it? Feel my magic reaching for you?”

“Give it to us,” Draco grunted into her ear. “Fill us with that pussy magic.”

The moment hit her like the Hogwarts Express. Draco and Lucius’ cocks swelled within her until it was almost painful and her pussy contracted. Come shot from her more powerful than before and she knew Lucius and the sheets would be soaked. Her magic, a brilliant purple, surged around them, joined by the red and blue magic from Lucius and Draco. She forced her eyes open to watch it swirl before drifting back to settle within them. 

“Fuck,” Draco said, rolling off of her and Lucius. “Always so fucking good.”

Lucius held Hermione to him and kissed her forehead. “The perfect witch. Let’s get showered so the elves can change the sheets. I am pretty sure you covered the entire bed with your come, my sweet little slut.”

“Can you blame me?” Hermione teased, long since over the embarrassment she had first felt at how much her men made her come. “I get to fuck the Malfoys. Of course I covered the bed.”

  
  



End file.
